


vogue

by minjikishii



Series: drabbles of sorts [1]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, billionaire! Keigo, i wrote this at 1am spare me, model! Junki, they made out at the bar okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjikishii/pseuds/minjikishii
Summary: in which top model kono junki wakes up in a bed he doesn't recognize
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Series: drabbles of sorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	vogue

**Author's Note:**

> hayy it's 1am but that's okay 
> 
> anyways  
> this is a drabble of sorts based on a tweet because amane begged (not really but she asked) for a full version of a snippet i wrote lmao

It was too bright. He didn’t recognize the room he woke up in, nor the bed. The sheets and pillows were far too expensive for him to own, let alone afford. They smelled like money, like something you wouldn't just find at a Bed, Bath and Body Works store. The bed was large, the mattress better than any mattress he’s ever bought for himself, and for a second he thought he was dreaming. 

Junki sighed. He barely remembered the events of last night, except for the memory of him drinking one too many drinks and the faint, lingering touches of soft kisses on his lips. His head pounded, the telltale signs of a hangover. 

He needed air. 

Junki pushed the heavy covers off of him, letting them fall to the ground. The owner of the sheets could deal with that later. He walked towards the large double doors and headed outside the bedroom, looking for a bathroom of sorts. 

He didn’t find a bathroom. Not yet. 

Instead, he ran into someone. A tall someone. Sato Keigo, top billionaire and CEO of the highly revered ‘ST Entertainment’. It was the home and agency of many of the world’s top models, singers, and actors and a dream company for a freelance top model like Kono Junki.

He didn't expect the filthy rich CEO to express a single ounce of interest in him when he met him at the bar last night– a model who's only made the cover of Vogue once or twice– but one thing led to another thing, and one drink led to another drink, and one too many drinks led to a drunk Kono Junki kissing the man and passing out on the couch of the fancy bar and eventually ending with him waking up the next morning in one of the luxurious guest bedrooms in Sato Keigo’s 50-acre estate. 

He did not want to see him this fine (not really, his head was pounding far too furiously for him to even call it a  _ fine _ morning) morning. 

Keigo must have sensed that, the multi-billionaire side-stepping the model as he nodded a half-assed greeting. Junki scowled. 

Junki coldly walked past him, and the billionaire sighed as he buttoned up his expensive, custom tailored blazer. 

Whatever. 

* * *

Junki puffed his cheeks out as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom mirror– trying to rid his breath of any traces of alcohol from the night before– taking note of the puffy eyes that he’d have to deal with later. 

The door crashed open, a tall and lanky black haired man waltzed in, wrapping his arm around Junki’s waist.

“So,” Keigo began to speak, checking his hair and face in the mirror as he did “Did you consider my offer?” 

Junki shrugged away from the lavish man, continuing to brush his teeth. Keigo wrapped his arm around him again. 

“Did you consider my offer?” he repeated, smirking knowingly at Junki. He ignored him, proceeding to spit out the gunk in his mouth and wash his face. 

Keigo sighed, letting go of Junki and running his free hand through his luscious, expensively shampooed and keratin-treated hair.  _ The perks of being rich.  _

“Think about it,” he turned and leaned against the luxurious bathroom counter, avoiding the splashes and puddles of water on the beige marble countertop. The black wood framing the large mirror matched his expensive suit. “If you take my offer, you could benefit so well from it. Hell, I  _ am _ the richest man in the world, for god’s sake. Who would give up the chance to work with the  _ richest _ billionaire in the whole world?” 

Junki dried his hands and face with the soft and plush towel hanging from the ring by the sink, and threw it at Keigo. “I don’t need your fucking money.” 

“Oh come on. You wanted to be a singer, right? I could make that happen.” Keigo was pleading.  _ It was a good look on him _ , Junki had to admit. “If you take up my offer, you wouldn’t even have to worry about the press, or anything. The company will have that covered for you.” 

“And what if I say no?”

Keigo scoffed. “Junki,  _ please _ . My company is the biggest in the whole fucking  _ world _ , and I’m offering you the offer of a lifetime. What  _ else _ do you need?” 

“I’m already a top model, I don't need your stupid company to jumpstart a music career.” Junki pushed open the large, wooden door out of the bathroom, basking in the warm chandelier light of Keigo’s luxurious and expensive hallway. “But I’ll think about it.” 

Keigo jumped off the counter and followed him, pinning him against the open door. “If you’re serious about accepting the offer, then come to my gala next week.” 

Junki kicked at his shins, leaving a dusty shoe print on the hem of Keigo’s pants. 

“Maybe I will.” 

It didn’t surprise Keigo when the model showed up– all dressed up and clad in a fancy suit and tie– to his exclusive gala the next week. And it didn’t surprise him when he signed the damned contract and signed himself under Keigo’s company, now a model and soon to be singer under the said corporate. 

And it didn’t surprise him when the model drank one too many drinks and pulled him to a small corner and kissed him like there was no tomorrow the same way he did last week again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed i'm tired goodnight i don't really like this fic but i posted it anyways for amane lol


End file.
